The invention relates to microfluidic components of the biochip type and more particularly a method for controlling the progression of a fluid from inlet to outlet of a microfluidic component, comprising at least one microchannel comprising a multiplicity of successive reaction or detection zones arranged at preset intervals, and a multiplicity of passive valves arranged between two successive reaction or detection zones, the method controlling the progression of the fluid in the microchannel by controlling the increase of a pressure difference between the inlet and outlet of the component.